


I Know You

by yulls9



Series: Ineffability in a Few Words [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulls9/pseuds/yulls9
Summary: Once Aziraphale wrote Crowley a letter about little things he knows about him
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffability in a Few Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I Know You

I know you.

I know you took away my bow tie once (and I suppose this letter is going to meet it in your box of souvenirs of me). And you leave twice as much tip whenever you pay for something. I know you wear a thin pink gold chain I gave you on your graceful wrist, and every time you hold my hand it falls on mine. I know you love bread, but you don’t like to bite off from a loaf of bread. So I tear little pieces off for you to be able to eat it. And you steal food from my plate when I am not looking. But you are always welcome!

 _You_ are always welcome.

I know there are ten freckles on your left cheek and eleven on your right. I know you wrinkle your nose when you really enjoy something. I know your ears and the tip of your nose and your fingertips are always cold. I know you smell like a fir tree and pineapples. I love your names. All of your names, Anthony.

And I love the way you make me fall for you over and over.

And this habit of mine to write long messages instead of saying something in two words- You don’t find it annoying as many would find it. You love it. You love when it’s truth. You love when it’s full and explained in great depth (just so am I).

I know something will never stop to bother you unless you find an answer. And I love all your questions. And I love to help you find the answers. I love to talk to you. I am in love with your beautiful voice. I love just to hear you. I love your smile and laugh. I love you from a single ginger hair on your head – oh, your beautiful and soft ginger hair! – to each scale in your snake form. I love _you_.

And no matter how bad things are, you’ll bear it. You are strong – oh, you are _extremely_ strong, my dear boy – but you are so fragile and soft at the same time. You are brave and incredibly smart and keen and curious and kind and warm-hearted. And you will _never_ convince me otherwise. If you see someone hurts a helpless living creature like an animal or a bird or a plant, you won’t stand it, and you’ll punish a bastard immediately.

You love plants. You love flowers. You love dandelions. They are as strong as you. They find their way to live through tough pavement declaring the great power of nature. You support them in a mockery of the people who want to get rid of them multiplying them as a result. And I support it with you. And, I swear to God, you are the only one garden keeper on this planet who doesn’t treat them as a weed, who doesn’t want to make away with them. You don’t weed out them. You _keep_ them. You _take care_ of them. This is one of many reasons why I do love you. You’ve trained them. Your dandelions bed is beautiful! A path of spilling gold and sun. And when they are white and fluffy, it’s a path of light clouds on a summer sky.

And you love snowdrops as well. They wake up first. They wake up early to delight those hearts that notice beauty and wait for changes. They symbolize hope. And they work their way through snow and frozen ground and cold of winter to _live_ saying, “Soon, very, very soon all your troubles will be gone”. They struggle for spring and warm. Aren’t they gorgeous? They deserve warmness, love, and admiration as much as you deserve it.

And you are addicted to blossoms. Seeing the fragile pink and white petals of blossoms and fresh bright green leaves on thin branches makes you so happy. And, oh, you surely adore spring! Feeling a warm of sun, scents of flowers and apple trees and lilac all over the places, birds’ singing and melting snow and affable streams, colors and light and bright days (don’t argue with me, I know you love them), wearing your favorite light jackets and shirts- you love it so much. You love when the lake at St James’s thaws out, and we can feed ducks again. You love to see _life_ around you.

And you love a rainbow secretly. You are so mesmerized by these beautiful faint stripes of color every time you see them! You are sincerely astonished by how it happens. And you’ll be happy to know that, quite often, it fell upon you from literally nowhere. The lights and colors come together to create a little rainbow just for you.

I remember as once we met in the zoo to discuss our notes about Warlock. We met next to a snake’s habitat. And one snake felt you and crawled to the glass so fast so you moved away getting scared. Oh, you were so sweet! I couldn’t help smiling. I took your elbow and said, “He just wants to be your friend” (and I’m pretty sure you’ve pronounced it with me right now). And then _you_ couldn’t help smiling. You’d say that you hid it. No, you didn’t, my love. You reached out and touched a glass, and he gently nuzzled into your hand, and then, feeling calm, he came back to his pals and fell asleep and slept soundly. It was Atheris hispida, by the way. His red and orange and yellow scales reminded the tiniest leaves of buxus. What a marvelous creature! You could have some snakes. They would obey you. Though you love to monkey with rats, don’t you? So, we discussed nothing at that time. However, we always discussed nothing in our meetings like those. But they were so good!

I know you love when I kiss your fingers when you burn yourself on hot water or while you cook. And you cook perfectly, by the way. I just love it! I know you adore, sitting before me in my arms, throwing your head back and laying it on my shoulder and me kissing you on a temple then. I know you love nuzzling a lot, so I’ve dug up and found an eskimo kiss for you. I know you love when our foreheads and noses are pressed together. I know the way you love to be kissed and held and touched. I know you love it when I hug you tight with both my arms. I know you love me running my fingertips or nose over your cheekbone or cheek or temple. You love me cupping your chin. And you pull your head closer to my hand and smile then. And you love to hold my hand. You don’t notice it when you stroke its back so gently every time you hold it, but I do. I treasure your touches a lot. And I know you know it. I love, more than anything, to be in your arms. And I know you love to be in mine. And if you had a long hair, I would twist it around my finger.

I know if you drink milk, you will fall asleep within a few minutes. I know you love falling asleep on my shoulder. And I know whatever cold it is you hate sleeping in socks. I know you love the way I wrap you in blankets, and no matter how good your blankets’ nest is, you will still be sleeping on me anyway. And you love it when I tuck you in every time you roll over. I know that you love the most to sleep on your belly with your hand under your lips on my chest, and your fingers of the other hand are stretched out along my back. I love the way you smack your lips and yawn and stretch yourself along me waking up. I know the way you breathe and snuffle and murmur sleeping tight. I adore you. I wish you knew how adorable you are. I know you love it when I caress your arms and your back. And I just love watching you sleeping. Well, it sounds spooky enough. But you love spooky, don’t you? You don’t know but sometimes, at night, rolling over and pulling yourself closer to me, unconsciously, you call me ‘Love’. I love to hold you when you sleep, and you love sleeping in my arms.

I know you love me very much. And I know _you know_ I so very much love _you_.

  
_I love you, honey._

_And I will love you endlessly._

**Author's Note:**

> i mean look at [this](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c9/35/f9/c935f90a580aff9aac72b54a97b366cf--rainforest-animals-african-rainforest.jpg) sweetie, or at [this](https://dok7xy59qfw9h.cloudfront.net/3cb/ea986/bd19/413a/8916/6324c2b6dc85/large/395871.jpg) one!
> 
> and thank you very much for love!  
> i am sorry for possible mistakes - i am not a native speaker
> 
> you can also find it on [tumblr](https://ottotheoctopus9.tumblr.com/post/189626617591/i-know-you) if you like to reblog it!
> 
> or you can read about [the 2nd day of their lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135389) or [unsuccessful attempts of a random man to flirt with Aziraphale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337586) as well
> 
> all love ❤️


End file.
